I Got a boy
by Petals Rain
Summary: More than enough /LayKai fanfiction/ warn: Mpreg


I Got A Boy

[EXO fanfiction ; LayKai ; PG ; ; warn: MPREG, canon au]

Don't like don't read

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

I Got A Boy

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mengusik dari balik tirai kamarku yang masih tertutup rapat. Menggelitik indra penglihatanku agar membuka. Membuatku tersadar dari mimpi indah yang baru saja aku alami.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama satu bulan ini, aku terbangun dengan tenang. Maksudku, terbangun dengan sendirinya, bukan karena gedoran pintu kamarku atau teriakan.

Ah... nyamannya.

Begitu mataku terbuka, hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sesosok malaikat. Memang tak bersayap, tapi bagiku, ia tetap malaikat. Senyum pun tanpa aku sadari mengembang di bibirku.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama aku seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ini malah sudah sebuah kebiasaan. Terbangun dengan sambutan wajah damainya yang entah mengapa begitu indah di mataku.

Oh, ayolah, aku dan dia sudah menikah. Tentu saja kami tidur bersama.

Menatap wajahnya yang begitu damai ketika tidur itu sepertinya sudah merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang aku lakukan di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Yang mana cukup sulit aku jumpai mengingat jadwalku yang benar-benar padat dan beberapa gangguan-gangguan 'kecil'.

Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus tirai menyinari wajahnya, membuat kulitnya yang putih menjadi berkilauan. Semburat kemerahan tipis alami menghiasi pipinya. Ah sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa dan sulit untuk dipercaya.

Ya, sulit untuk dipercaya. Aku, sampai saat ini, masih sulit untuk mempercayai kenyataan bahwa aku, Kim Jongin, kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Zhang Jongin. Yang mana berarti kini, aku sepenuhnya miliknya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, ia adalah milikku, sepenuhnya.

Setelah 6 tahun lebih beating around the buss –katanya Joonmyeon-hyung-, 2 tahun lebih pendekatan, kemudian beberapa bulan pacaran ala anak SMA dan 3 tahun pacaran sungguhan, akhirnya dia melamarku menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Jika aku mengingat hari itu, aku selalu ingin tertawa.

Gege selalu ingin aku melupakan kejadian itu. Baginya, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu itu benar-benar memalukan. Walaupun sebenarnya menurutku tidak apa-apa.

Sebenarnya sih, dia sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana lamaran yang menurutnya sempurna dan penuh dengan keromantisan –sesuatu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aku sukai- di akhir tahun. Ia berencana mengajakku ke restoran di dekat sungai Han dan makan malam di sana. Kemudian, kami akan main kembang api dan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil atau main sesuatu. Puncaknya adalah tepat ketika tahun baru berlangsung, dia akan berlutut dibawah nyala kembang api seraya memintaku untuk menikah dengannya.

Auh... membayangkannya membuatku geli. Itu benar-benar terlalu mainstream dan romantis.

Tapi sayangnya, semua rencananya itu tidak berjalan mulus. Masalahnya, aku sudah duluan menemukan cincin yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk melamarku. Yang mana tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya yang berantakannya benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku pikir awalnya kotak itu berisi barang-barang aneh –Gege itu suka asal saja menaruh barang. Tapi ternyata, begitu aku membuka kotak yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu, aku menemukan sebuket bunga tulip dan mawar putih imitasi, sebuah tiara ber-veil, secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak beludru kecil. Yang tentu saja menarik rasa penasaranku.

Tanpa merasa curiga sama sekali, aku langsung mengeluarkan barang-barang itu dari sana. Kemudian, dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, aku pun membuka secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Baru setelah seisi kertas itu aku baca, aku baru menyadari bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak yang Gege persiapkan guna melamarku nantinya. Soalnya, kertas tersebut berisi janji-janji suci yang biasanya kau ucapkan ketika pernikahan.

Dengan wajah yang bisa dipastikan semerah tomat, aku pun langsung membuka kotak beludru tersebut. Di saat yang sama, pintu ruang kerja Gege terbuka.

Dan yah... sisanya bisa ditebak sendiri. Gege langsung terkejut setengah mati dan dengan terburu-buru ia merampas barang-barang yang sudah berserakan itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tau sehingga Gege tidak punya pilihan lain.

Jadinya, terpaksa, di ruang kerja Gege yang lumayan sempit dan berantakan, tanpa ada hal-hal romantis sedikit pun, Gege melamarku. Dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang memerah padam, ia membacakan janji suci yang kemudian aku ketahui masih belum sempurna itu.

Sementara aku, oh... aku hanya menangis sesegukan dengan tidak elitnya semalaman.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, kejadian itu cukup lucu juga. Soalnya, setelah Gege melamarku, dia langsung mengomel padaku yang masih menangis sesegukan –aku sendiri tidak tau aku menangis karena apa. Katanya harusnya aku bilang dulu padanya kalau aku mau membereskan ruangannya.

Padahal, biasanya aku yang membereskan ruangan yang selalu penuh dengan kertas berserakan itu. Tanpa harus meminta izin darinya. Lagi pula, siapa suruh ia melupakan kotak itu dan dengan sembarangannya meletakannya di ruang kerjanya kalau ia tau bahwa aku sering keluar masuk ruangan itu.

Kalau aku sudah berkilah demikian, Gege akan diam dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Hihihi... lucu!

Mungkin karena kapok dengan hal tersebut, sekarang Gege benar-benar menyimpan semua hadiah-hadiah kejutannya dengan baik. Ia punya lemari khusus untuk menyimpan semua kejutannya. Meskipun aku tau hal itu dan aku yang memegang kuncinya, berhubung itu adalah sebuah kejutan, aku tetap diam. Walaupun tanganku gatal sekali ingin melihatnya.

Yah... begitulah, Gege dan sifat pelupanya.

Meskipun demikian, aku tetap bersyukur mendapatkan namja seperti ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku.

Segala hal itu butuh penyeimbang 'kan? Kalau tidak, akan jadi berat sebelah dan membebani semuanya.

Aku hampir berteriak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuhku ditarik. Hampir. Benar-benar nyaris saja. Untungnya aku ingat bahwa aku masih ada di kamar. Kalau tidak, kekacauan pasti akan dimulai sekarang.

Aku tersenyum ketika kehangatan tubuh Gege mendekapku. Meskipun bisa dibilang aku sekarang ini sedikit lebih besar darinya, ia terasa jauh lebih hangat dariku. Lebih harum dan lebih nyaman.

Hm... aku menyukai ini.

"Kenapa kau memandangi aku terus? Nanti kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku lagi, bisa gawat." Gumannya di telingaku, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian memukul dadanya main-main.

"Kau terlalu percara diri, Ge." Gumamku seraya menyamankan posisi tubuhku dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa? Aku memang tau kalau aku ini tampan, jadi yah... wajar saja aku percaya diri seperti itu." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat penuh kepercayaan diri berlebihan itu. Sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahku dan pasang wajah datar khas milikku.

Ia balas memandangku. Senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Apa?_"

"_Berhentilah berkelakuan seperti itu. Kau itu sudah berkepala tiga, kau tau?_" Kadang aku masih merasa aneh ketika kalimat-kalimat berbahasa mandarin keluar dengan lancar dari bibirku. Tanpa tersendat, tanpa kesalahan granmar. Hasil jerih payah selama lebih dari 10 tahun.

Dulu, ketika EXO masilah seumuran jagung, aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa mandarin lainnya selain _Halo, Saya Kai EXO, salam kenal._ Meskipun aku sudah berteman baik –bahkan menyukai- seorang Chinese dancer.

Dengan tekat yang pada awalnya demi membuat Gege terpesona dan jatuh hati padaku. –Yah... tau sendiri 'kan kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mengejar sang pujaan hati.- aku berusaha untuk belajar lebih keras dari member yang lain.

Setelah berusaha keras belajar bahasa yang benar-benar memutar-mutar lidah itu, akhirnya aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit. Pelan-pelan, mulai dari satu kalimat, satu paragraf, sampai sebuah percakapan panjang lebar akhirnya bisa aku lakukan.

Dan hasilnya, ternyata sangat memuaskan –untukku. Memang benar ternyata kata Songsaenim yang mengajariku bahasa mandarin, aku harus punya pacar kalau ingin cepat pandai. Yang mana, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tingkat kepandaian Gege dalam berbahasa korea.

Yah... sama-sama saling belajarlah.

-Chu

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba satu kecupan mendarat di bibirku.

"_Tuh 'kan, bengong lagi. Kau benar-benar suka memandangi wajah tampanku atau memang senang melamun sih?_" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"_Mungkin keduanya._" Jawabku seraya kembali menenggelamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya.

Hmm... aku benar-benar suka berada dekat dengannya. Tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun. Benar-benar menempel padanya. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

Meskipun aku masih sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, belakangan ini, jarak besar tubuh kami hampir seimbang. Soalnya aku mulai mengecilkan tubuhku, sementara Gege harus tambah berat badan karena tuntutan film terbarunya yang bergenre action komedi bersama Tao.

Tubuhnya yang semakin bidang, otot-otot tubuh yang semakin besar dan kencang, ugh... aku tidak kuat membayangkannya.

Aih... bisa-bisanya pagi-pagi begini aku berfikiran seperti itu.

Entah mungkin merasakan tubuhku yang semakin memanas, Gege semakin mendekatkan pelukkannya. Kaki kirinya kini mengunci kedua kakiku. Bibirnya mulai bergerak mengecupi pucuk kepalaku.

Dan entah sejak kapan, kini aku sudah berada di bawahnya.

"_Gege..._" aku bergumam pelan ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku. Pelan-pelan menghapus jarak diantara kami berdua.

Aigoo... akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu –

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa." Kami berdua sama-sama terkejut ketika jerit tangis tersebut memecah keheningan pagi di kamar kami. Dengan agak panik, aku mendorong Gege sampai namja yang sebenarnya jauh –amat jauh sepertinya- lebih kuat dariku itu sampai terjungkal ke belakang, dan langsung berlari menuju baby box besar di sisi sebelah kanan dekat jendela kamar kami.

"_Ommo... anak umma sayang. Sayang, sayang. Cup cup jangan menangis._" Ucapku dengan campuran antara bahasa Korea dengan Mandarin seraya mengangkat seorang bayi dari dalam baby box berwarna biru dan putih itu. Setelah tentunya membuka kelambu yang menutup bagian atas baby box ukuran jumbo itu.

Begitu ia sudah berada dalam dekapanku, tangisan bayi mungil yang seperti jiplakan sempurna Gege itu sedikit mereda. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan bayi bergerak-gerak. Sementara aku sendiri tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'jangan menangis' seraya menimang-nimangnya dan berjalan menuju kasur.

"_Gege –_" belum sempat aku mengucapkan kata keduaku, tiba-tiba Gege sudah melingkarkan alas untuk menyusui di pinggangku. Sukses membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Ah... syukurlah aku punya suami siaga.

Perlahan, aku menidurkan bayi manis yang baru saja berumur 55 hari tersebut. Kemudian, masih dengan kepanikan, aku membuka kemejaku dan menyodorkan dadaku yang sekarang sedikit mengembung ke arah bibir bayiku itu.

Dengan lahapnya, bayi manis itu mulai menyusu padaku. Menyedot dengan perlahan. Berusaha mengisi kelaparannya. Sementara aku dan Gege hanya bisa memandangnya dengan kagum dan terpesona.

Walau baru 55 hari –aku selalu menghitungnya- bersama dengannya. Aku sudah bisa merasakan banyak perubahan pada diriku. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Gege. Aku merasakan, kami perlahan mulai menyeting kehidupan kami untuk malaikat kecil di hadapan kami tersebut. Hadiah terbaik dari Tuhan di hari jadi kami.

Bayi cantik nan manis berkulit agak tan itu –sepertinya gen milikku- lahir tepat tanggal 14 bulan 7, gabungan antara tanggal lahirku dan tanggal lahir Gege sekaligus tanggal pernikahan kami. Tanggal yang benar-benar cantik dan mengangumkan. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

Bayi dalam dekapanku ini adalah hadiah yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Difonis dokter sulit untuk mendapatkan keturunan, membuatku stress bukan main. Hampir 1 tahun lebih aku dan Gege menjalani kehidupan hanya berdua, sementara dari berbagai sisi, tekanan memiliki keturunan selalu diberikan pada kami.

Aku stress, aku hancur, aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Pikiran-pikiran buruk selalu mengusik dan dorongan mengakhiri hidup semakin besar.

Seandainya saja Gege tidak ada di sisiku, aku yakin, aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Menggendong buah hati kami yang masih dengan rakus menyusu padaku. Berada di tengah kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang selalu aku impikan.

Sebenarnya, Gege juga berada di dalam tekanan yang sama denganku. Penyakitnya yang punya presentasi lebih dari 50% menurun pada keturunannya, membuatnya juga ragu memiliki anak. Ia takut kalau seandainya nanti, anaknya tidak seberuntung dirinya. Ia juga takut kalau nantinya mengecewakan aku dan keluargaku karena memberi keturunan yang memiliki penyakit mematikan.

Tapi, dia lebih kuat, aku tau dia lebih kuat. Ia memang selalu lebih kuat dari siapapun. Meskipun ia harus menangis sendirian dan memikul beban berat juga sendirian, ia tetap harus kuat. Ia tumpuan hidup banyak orang. Dengan posisinya yang tidak main-main di SM dan keluarganya sendiri, ia harus jadi kuat.

Atau mungkin aku lebih setuju menyebutnya terpaksa lebih kuat.

Aku bersyukur Gege selalu bisa menjadi tumpuanku. Tempat aku bersandar dan berlindung. Tapi di sisi lain, aku benar-benar membencinya. Membenci sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Aku ingin dia tau bahwa aku ada di sini. Kita bisa memikul beban ini bersama. Karena dengan bersama, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Sayangnya, dia terlalu keras kepala dan tetap bersikukuh akan pendiriannya. Sampai membuatku sampai pada titik dimana akhirnya aku meledakkan seluruh isi kepalaku padanya.

Aku tau, hari itu aku benar-benar sangat kasar padanya. Ucapan-ucapan banmal yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku gunakan padanya keluar dari bibirku begitu saja.

Aku marah, aku kesal, aku stress, aku sedih, aku kecewa dan entah apa lagi emosi yang aku ledakan di tengah badai musim panas itu.

Setelah kejadian itulah, baru dia sadar bahwa ia tidak hidup sendirian. Ia punya aku, yang meskipun tidak bisa begitu diandalkan, bisa membantu meringankan sedikit bebannya. Hei, aku ini istrinya, aku ingin berguna untuknya. Jasmani dan rohani. Bukankah itu sudah tugasku?

Di saat yang sama, kami juga mulai perjuangan kami mendapatkan buah hati. Tidak masalah kalau itu sulit dan beresiko tinggi. Aku tidak peduli. Gege tidak lagi peduli. Kami tidak lagi peduli. Apapun nantinya yang terjadi pada anak kami, kami akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena dia anak kami, buah cinta kami.

"_Hey, kau menangis lagi._" Suara lembut Gege dan kecupan di pundakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku. Barulah aku menyadari bahwa air mata tengah mengalir di kedua pipiku dan Renie kini tengah menatapku dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"_Lihat, Renie sepertinya tidak suka melihatmu menangis._" Ucapnya seraya mencolek pipi tembam kemerahan Renxing. Mencoba menarik perhatian bayi benar-benar mirip dengannya sementara aku menghapus air mataku.

"_Hmm... maaf Renxing-er. Umma tidak apa-apa kok._" Ujarku seraya mengangkat tubuhnya. Aku posisikan dia berada dihadapanku. Aku tatap matanya yang balas menatap mataku. Kemudian, aku mengecup keningnya. Kemudian menyandarkannya di punggunggu dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan seraya menutup kedua mataku. Mencoba mencegah air mata kembali mengalir.

"_Ugh... aku sebal kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku jadi emosial sekali._" Keluhku yang direspon oleh Gege dengan kecupan di pipiku. Aku menatapnya yang kini tersenyum padaku. Sebelum kemudian kembali memposisikan Renxing yang sudah bersendawa di gendonganku dan menyandar pada bahunya yang terasa jauh lebih bidang dan aman dari biasanya.

"_Tidak apa-apa, bukannya ibu-ibu itu memang selalu seperti itu_?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda, mencoba menaikan moodku. Aku tersenyum kecil, belum kemudian memukup pahanya.

"_Ya, jangan berkata seperti itu._" Ujarku pura-pura kesal seraya mempoutkan bibirku. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Membuatku kembali tersenyum.

"Gomawo, ne." Ujarnya seraya mengecup puncak kepalaku. Senyumku melebar. Kemudian aku menggeleng pelan.

"_Tidak, Ge. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkanmu._" Gumamku seraya menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya kemudian mengecupnya kecil.

"_Ah, yang benar saja. Harusnya aku yang bersyukur. Kau tau sendiri 'kan, susah sekali mendapatkan Kim Jongin. Sang dancing machine yang bahkan bayi pun jatuh cinta padanya. Ah~ aku benar-benar bersyukur. Perjuanganku melawan jutaan fans dari seluruh dunia terbalas dengan sempurna._" Ujarnya masih dengan nada penuh kejahilan. Masih berusaha menaikan moodku.

"_Gege..._"

"Hnggggg~" aku sedikit terkejut ketika secara bersamaan, aku dan Renxing merespon tidak senang dengan kejahilan Gege. Tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Oke, aku dapat bantuan.

"_Lihat, Ren-er bahkan tidak suka mendengar pernyataan berlebihanmu itu. Ya 'kan, Renxing-er._" Ujarku seraya baby talking pada bayiku yang masih menatapku dengan mata besarnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir mungilnya. Walau aku yakin itu bukan berarti ia mengiyakan apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku sudah sangat senang.

Gege merenggut –aku yakin ia tengah merenggut. Kemudian tangannya mulai menoel-noel pipi tembam Renxing lagi.

"_Hei, baby-er. Kenapa kau selalu memihak Umma-mu sih? Papa tau Papa jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi, belalah Papa sesekali._" Ujarnya dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. Membuatku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sementara Renxing menggeliat tidak suka pipinya di permainakan.

"_Sudahlah, Ge. Dia akan memihak padaku sampai kapanpun._" Ujarku di tengah-tengah gelak tawaku. Sukses membuatnya semakin merengut kesal.

"_Awas saja nanti, aku akan mendaftar ikut The Return of Superman special Idol! Aku pastikan Renxing akan lebih menempel padaku._" Ujarnya serya membawa-bawa acara yang sering kami tonton tersebut. Membuat tawaku semakin lebih kencang.

"_Sekalipun kau masuk, kau harus menunggu minimal 5 bulan lagi supaya bisa masuk._" Ujarku masih disela-sela tawaku. Wajah Gege tampak terkejut sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia kembali merengut kesal.

Kemudian, kami pun mulai bertengkar soal Renxing akan memihak pada siapa nantinya. Sebenarnya bukan pertengkaran sih, lebih ke arah Gege berusaha menaikan moodku yang sempat down tadi.

Ah... aku memang benar-benar beruntung. Sangat beruntung. Mendapat anugrah yang sangat banyak seperti ini.

Berada dilingkungan yang senyaman ini. Mendapatkan hasil dari kerja keras mempertahankan keluarga yang sempat akan hancur. Meraih cita-cita tertinggi yang bisa aku impikan. Dan mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai. Dua orang yang kini menjadi belahan jiwa dan jiwaku. Aku benar-benar orang paling beruntung.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

.THE END.

Agak absurd ya? Sorry, gue lagi rada emotional belakangan ini. Kagak tau kenapa, gue geregetan banget pengen bikin fic ini. Tapi, akhirnya malah jadi gak jelas kayak gini. Sorry. #kebiasaan jelek#

Hehehehehe...

Gue lagi kangen ama LayKai jadinya yah, gue bikin aja nih fic. Terus berhubung gue lagi seneng banget ama anak-anak gara-gara nonton The Return of Superman, aku jadi bikin Mpreg deh.

Hehehehe...

Kalo ada yang kepengen fic Mpreg lainnya dari LayKai ato fic domestic!au (family AU) atau pair lain silahkan jawab pertanyaan ini;

Apa jurusan kuliah gue?

(absurd amat dah gue... eh tapi kalo ada yang baca footnote gue pas balesan riview di the Ritual pasti tau)

Satu yang bisa jawab, gue langsung kasih secepatnya.

Susah ya? Kalo gitu bisa jawab yang ini,

Menurut lo, siapa yang bikin fic ini?

reYHan atau Hana?

See you next time.


End file.
